


Dana's Surprise

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana has a surprise for Jess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dana's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the X-Files. CC and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by xejanfan.   
> A/N2: While this takes place in my ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, this is not part of the series.

“Don’t these heels kill your feet?” Jess asked as she gently slipped the shoe from Dana’s foot.

“Not usually.”

“Well they do show off your legs,” she replied with a gleam in her eyes. She removed Dana’s other shoe. Jess slowly ran her hand up her lover’s shapely calf, caressing the nylon-clad limb. However her eyes suddenly widened when her hand reached Dana’s mid-thigh.

“Dana?”

Dana’s eyes sparkled knowingly. Jess had just discovered her surprise. She leaned forward, cupped Jess’s cheek and kissed her – thoroughly. She smiled at the dreamy look on her lover’s face when she pulled back. Then the woman opened her eyes and Dana’s heart skipped a beat at the heat she saw in them.

“It’s a good thing I didn’t know what you were wearing under your dress earlier.”

“Oh?”

“We never would have eaten dinner.” Jess stood, grabbed the redhead’s hand and led her into the bedroom.

However, in the bedroom, Dana stopped being passive. She took Jess’s face in both her hands and kissed her, then pushed her back onto the bed. “Just sit there… and watch.” She slipped the straps of her dress off and slowly slid it down her body until it pooled around her feet.

Jess’s mouth went dry at the sight of her lover standing before her in nothing but silk panties, a garter belt, and sheer stockings.

Dana smiled. “Well? Are you just going to sit there?” she asked with an arched brow.

“No,” she answered softly. “But I’m going to savor the sight of you like this… before I rip those off of you.”

Jess’s eyes shifted to black and Dana knew she’d be powerless to stop her… not that she wanted to!

FIN


End file.
